anniversaire version 1
by XYZ263103
Summary: yaoi sasuXnaru, c'est l'anniversaire de Naruto et ses amis lui prépare une fête en décidant de l'ignorer de la journée....mais des villageois font que tous va mal se passer du moins au dbt lol reviews plz


_**BJR **_

**_ché pas s'ki s'est glandé sur le site, bref j'arrivais pas à uploader et ça m'a fait chié. Et puis, j'ai vu en touchant partout pour y arriver que y'avait de mes hist en favorite chez certain…nyyyaaaaahhhh trop contente o._**

**_Alors voici un….(roulement de tambour) Sasuxnaru…tadaaaammmm. Lol. Cela aurait du finir en deathfic ( à moins que ce soit dans la deuxième ? c'est plus, ça fait longtemps que je devais les mettre sur le site aussi), mais ….j'ai pas eu le courage, me serais fait du mal à moi-même snirf._**

**_C'est une idée que j'ai développé en deux versions qui se ressemble un peu mais qui sont pas les même (c'est sur il n'y aurait pas deux hist sinon, suis-je bête ? (oui… ben beuh _XC )**

_**Bref, je vous laisse à votre lecture, merci pour le reviews XD et pour avoir mis certaines de mes histoire en favorite XD ; XD ; XD, j'attends vos com' pour cette fic ! marchiiiii** _u

**Anniversaire (version 1)**

Plusieurs ombres s'élancèrent à travers les rues de Konoha, s'enhardissant dans des quartiers depuis bien longtemps désertés dont l'aspect s'apparentait à une ville fantôme. Le paysage délabré, le froid qui était présent sans raisons apparentes et qui leurs glaçait les os, les objets poussiéreux qui n'avait jamais été changer de place, plusieurs éléments aurait pu leurs faire croire que plus personne n'habitait dans cette partie du village.

Pourtant, ils savaient ou aller, ils avançaient directement vers leur but, ils allaient bientôt atteindre ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Un point lumineux se refléta dans leurs yeux emplis d'inquiétudes.

Ils étaient enfin arrivés. Ils frappèrent à la porte leur faisant face, faisant vibrer les gonds de la solide porte. L'immense demeure semblait froide et peu accueillante, il semblait n'y avoir personne. Le groupe commençait à s'impatienter, une silhouette masculine s'avança et frappa la porte encore plus fortement que l'avait déjà fait sa camarade.

-SASUUUKEEEE !!! C'EST SAKURA, OUVRE, S'IL TE PLAIT C'EST URGENT…aucun son ne leur parvint. SASUKE !!! S'il te plait, la jeune fille termina de l'appeler un sanglot dans la voix.

-HEY BAKA ! SORT DE LA !!! Le jeune homme qui hurla cet ordre leva à nouveau le poing, prêt à faire ployer le bout de bois qui le séparer de celui qu'il était venu chercher.

-Quoi ? la porte s'était ouverte sans conviction. Un brun leur apparut, torse nu, une serviette autour des épaules, les cheveux plaqués au visage, l'eau en ruisselant encore, l'air mécontent.

-……On a un ….la jeune fille chercha ses mots, quelque peu troublée par la vue qu'il lui offrait et ce malgré la situation,….problème avec Naruto

-Et alors ? le brun la fusilla du regard, attrapant sa serviette et se frottant les cheveux, lui montrant ainsi qu'ils le dérangeaient.

-Y'a que toi qui pourra y faire quelque chose et….

-Pffff, Sasuke referma la porte. Il s'était à peine écarter de celle-ci qu'elle vola en éclat, un morceau de bois lui écorcha la joue au passage.

-SASUKE ! je ne sais pas comment tu considères Naruto. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui il t'a toujours soutenu, sauf pour ce que tu sais, et lorsque tu as atteins ton but, il t'a encore défendu envers et contre tous, il t'a toujours accorder toutes sa confiance. Alors que tu le veuilles ou non, tu vas m'écouter et tu as intérêt à aller l'aider. Sakura semblait hors d'elle, et s'était bien la première fois qu'elle se mettait aussi en rogne contre lui. Un sourire goguenard se dessina sur son visage d'albâtre.

-Tsss, et tu ne pouvais pas venir seule pour me raconter tous cela. Je te préviens je n'offre rien car je n'ai rien. Entrez, et suivez moi dans le salon, et n'oublie pas Sakura, tu me dois une porte…

Sasuke continua tranquillement sa route, plus rien ne l'étonnait depuis longtemps, ou du moins ne le montrait-il pas, comme si la vie n'avait plus rien a lui offrir d'intéressant.

Les garçons du groupe maugréèrent, les filles entrèrent et s'imprégnèrent du lieu. S'était la première fois depuis l'extinction du clan que des personnes du village pénétraient en ce lieu maudit. Tous étaient sombres, les murs étaient poussiéreux, mis à part ceux qui menaient à ses appartements habituels. Mais il ne les guida pas vers ces lieux ou il vivait, empruntant un dédale ténébreux.

Ils le suivirent dans le noir, et furent aveuglés lorsqu'il alluma la lumière dudit salon. La pièce semblait figée dans le temps, en son centre trônait un canapé et un sofa, posaient sur un tapis aux couleurs du clan, s'accompagnant d'une table basse en bois massif.

Quelques meubles s'étalaient le long des murs, recouverts d'un fin tapis gris et de quelques toiles d'araignées. Sasuke se posta près de la porte coulissante, fit glisser la fine paroi et s'assit en tailleur, appuyant son dos au mur fin. L'air frais joua dans sa chevelure de jais qui s'estompait dans la nuit environnante, il ferma les yeux quelques instants et ne les rouvrit que lorsqu'elle l'interpella doucement, comme ayant peur de le gêner.

Il entrouvrit les yeux, révélant deux billes d'un noir profond, soupirant d'un air fatigué. Il se décida à se tourner vers le groupe et se mis à les observer. Les garçons ne tenaient pas en place. Kiba faisait les cent pas, Shino se tenait près de la porte, les mains dans les poches, comme près à s'en aller, l'air mécontent. Néji le fixer méchamment, les bras croiser sur la poitrine, assis à moitié sur l'accoudoir du canapé.

Sur ce dernier, Ino le jaugeait, _enfin, elle ne s'intéressera plus à moi au moins comme ça,_ soutenant Sakura une main sur l'épaule. L'autre jeune fille s'était assise, l'air à nouveau désespéré. _Pfff, je veux bien qu'elle soit sensible mais quand même…._

-Sasuke…

-……….._quoi ?_

-Je…. Naruto….cette fois il va vraiment avoir besoin de toi

-Il a toujours besoin de moi non ? kukuku

-Ferme la stupide…

-Pèse tes mots Néji, je suis chatouilleux surtout

-Les garçons ! laissez Sakura parler ! le silence revint mais la tension avait montée d'un cran. Merci, elle accompagna alors ce mot d'une petit pression sur l'épaule de son amie d'enfance, l'encourageant.

-Je vais tous te dire Sasuke. Je sais que tu reviens de mission et que tu ne dois pas être d'humeur, mais s'il te plait. Là, il doit vraiment être mal…_Naruto, mal ? ce baka que quoi que je fasse n'ai jamais été décourager et qui à toujours su relever la tête ?_

-Sakura, s'il te plait dépêche toi, je n'aime pas être ici, l'ambiance me stresse. _Huhuhu, c'est sur que tu dois pas te sentir bien toi, ayant les sens surdéveloppés comme ceux des chiens de ta famille…._

-Kiba tais toi, ça ira plus vite, Sakura vas y et toi écoute._ Mais vas-y blondasse, donne moi des ordres…_

-Merci Ino. En fait voilà l'histoire. Lorsque tu es parti il y a trois jours, nous étions le dix octobre. Tu sais bien quel est ce jour ?

-…………..

-Je me disais que tu ne devais pas t'en souvenir. S'était l'anniversaire de Naruto.

-Ah. _Comme si je ne le savais pas…mais il savait bien que je ne le lui aurais rien dit, alors si c'est pour se plaindre de ça…_le brun resta impassible.

-Il était allé te voir avant que tu ne partes, il voulait vraiment que tu le lui souhaites. Tu sais, jamais personne ne le lui a dit une seule fois dans son enfance et c'est seulement depuis qu'il nous connaît qu'on le lui souhaite. Mais tu ne le lui as rien dit. Ensuite il est venu me voir. Mais voilà. On avait prévu de lui faire une fête, d'abord pour son anniversaire, mais aussi pour tous ce qu'il avait toujours fait pour le village. S'il n'était pas né, le village serait mort se jour là. Alors je n'ai rien dit. Personne n'a rien dit. On a tous joué le jeu. La jeune fille semblait s'en vouloir énormément et se mordait la lèvre inférieure.

-Et ? le brun la fusillait à nouveau du regard.

Elle savait que Naruto attendait cet instant plus que n'importe qu'elle autre dans l'année. Ainsi il savait qu'il existait à leurs yeux à tous. Et si lui ne le lui souhaitait pas, cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'y pensait pas. D'ailleurs Naruto le savait, puisqu'il faisait la même chose à quelques détails près. Ce matin là, il l'avait vu et lui avait offert un petit rictus, n'ayant pas encore acheté quoi que ce soit, qui passait pour un sourire pour lui qui ne souriait pratiquement jamais. Naruto avait était plus qu'heureux, il le savait, puisqu'il lui avait frappé l'épaule d'une énorme claque en lui souhaitant bonne chance pour sa mission. Puis il avait disparut, bruyamment, pour trouver ses amis.

-Lorsque je dis personne, c'est vraiment personne. Alors tu sais comment il est. D'abord il a traîné comme une âme en peine, puis il a décidé de nous le rappeler à tous. Et c'est là que le problème est apparu. En fait il a clamé partout que s'était SON jour et qu'il fallait le lui souhaiter. Mais là, nous, nous nous étions regroupé et nous n'avons pas vu la scène. On est partis le chercher au bout d'un moment car je lui avais dit que je voulais le voir et qu'il ne devait pas me faire attendre à une heure précise. On devait se retrouver au point habituel, puis Hinata devait arrivée et nous invitée chez elle et là, il y aurait eu la fête….

-Et ? _grouille toi un peu, pfff, c'est pas possible._

-Et bien alors lorsque Hinata est arrivée, il n'était toujours pas là. On est partie à sa recherche et on a finis par le trouver. Il y avait un groupe de villageois. Ils lui ont dis qu'il devrait avoir honte, qu'il devrait mourir et se faire petit. Car le jour de sa naissance est le jour de la mort de nombreux héros. Ils l'ont agressé et……il s'est laissé faire. Alors on a accouru pour l'aider, car il était à terre et se prenait tous les coups sans répliquer. Et puis là…..

-……Là ? le brun soupçonnait ce qu'il s'était passé. Les larmes s'écoulèrent librement sur le visage de son amie qui s'élança d'une traite.

-Là il a laissé sortir sa colère, une colère qu'il contenait depuis tellement longtemps j'ai l'impression. Il a laissé Kyubi envahir son corps et il hurlait. Il pleurait. Il disait qu'il avait jamais demandé à avoir ce démon en lui, qu'il a jamais demandé à naître ce jour là et il a finis en disant……que ça serait tellement plus simple de laissé Kyubi envahir sa raison et de tuer tout le monde. En disant ça, il a serré les dents, emplis de rage, il était tellement hors de lui. Il y a même eu un mince filet de sang qui lui a coulé au coin des lèvres, il s'est mis à se blesser lui-même, il se tenait la tête et disait laconiquement qu'il avait tout de même le droit de vivre, que ce n'était pas sa faute. Qu'on n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça. Et puis ils lui ont dit qu'ils auraient vraiment du le tuer lorsqu'il était petit et sans défense, ajoutant qu'il n'était qu'une nuisance et qu'on n'aurait jamais du lui permettre de vivre dans se village ni n'importe ou d'ailleurs. Il n'était qu'une bombe à retardement incontrôlable et qu'ils ne le laisseraient jamais être Hokage.

-…………..Sakura tremblait légèrement, encore choquée par se qu'elle avait entendu. Quelques larmes s'échappèrent en silence, qu'elle sécha d'un revers de main. Sasuke réfléchissait sur la situation.

-Sakura….

-S'il te plait Sasuke, lorsqu'ils ont dit ça, il est entré dans une rage. Il a sauté sur la femme, il a mis ses mains autour de son cou, il a dit qu'il pourrait la tuer là maintenant, mais qu'il serait plus fort que ça, que jamais il ne laisserait Kyubi sortir. Mais un homme à répliquer en disant que ce qu'il faisait leur prouver le contraire et qu'ils n'auraient jamais confiance en lui. Et là, ses yeux…..j'ai jamais vu ça. Il était vide. Il a perdu toute sa force. Il n'y a plus eu aucune tension. S'il n'avait pas été devant nos yeux, on n'aurait même pas su qu'il était là. Il s'est enfui. On la suivi mais on a perdu sa trace. On le cherche depuis, mais personne ne l'a trouvé. On a vraiment été partout, mais on ne l'a pas trouvé. Ça fait un peu plus de trois jours maintenant et dans l'état où il se trouvait…..j'ai peur pour lui. S'il te plait Sasuke, je t'en supplie, cherche le.

-………………..le brun gardait désespérément le silence.

-Sasuke. Son ton était implorant.

-Qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je peux le trouvé ? et même si j'y arrivais, qui te dis qu'il m'écouterait ?

-Il t'a toujours écouté, il t'a toujours donné une confiance totale…..et je pense que toi seul pourras trouver les mots qui le feront reprendre du poil de la bête. Enfin peut être que Gaara pourrait, mais il est en mission on ne sais ou et

-Mouais. Bref, je vais te le trouver, arrête de chialer tu m'énerves…..

-Les autres le cherchent encore……

-Tssss, je ne pense pas qu'il soit dans le village…..

-Que veux tu dire ? Néji plissa des yeux, essayant de lire en lui.

-Pfff, bon j'y vais._ Vous vous dites ses amis et pourtant vous le connaissez si peu, il n'y a pas trente six milles endroit ou il peut courir se réfugier._ Oublis pas ma porte Sakura. Puis, se tournant vers le groupe, dehors, il accompagna sa parole d'un geste sec, pointant l'endroit d'où ils étaient venus. Les garçons grimacèrent et avaient envi de répliquer, mais se turent. Ils n'étaient pas vraiment de taille face à l'Uchiha, même s'il revenait d'une mission.

-Merci, Sakura souriait et pleurait simultanément de soulagement.

Le brun disparut quelques instants de leurs vues, revenant un pantalon noir sur lui, terminant d'enfiler un manche longue couleur nuit. Sans un regard, il partit vers la sortie qu'il avait désignée au groupe, attrapant sa sacoche sur une commode du salon ou il glissa un petit paquet sombre. Sakura et Ino qui étaient toujours là, le suivirent en silence, essayant de rester à son niveau dans sa course folle.

_Quel baka celui la, à toujours écouter ce que les autres disent…. Usuratonkachi pense d'abord à toi, pfff c'est pas possible ça. _Le brun traversait ses quartiers, le groupe le suivant de près. Il alla sur les lieux de l'agression et stoppa sa course sur une palissade proche. D'en haut, le petit groupe pouvait avoir une vue d'ensemble. Du groupe initial, il ne restait que les deux filles, Sakura s'approcha et pointa du doigt la direction qu'avait empruntée le blond quelques jours plus tôt.

-Tsnunade est au courant ?

-Oui, ça a fait le tour du village, ou d'une bonne partie. Les persécuteurs ont été mis en garde, la prochaine fois ils devront quitter le village.

-Ce n'est pas ça qui calmera leur rage. Saï, tu peux sortir, je sens ta présence. Un brun apparut un peu plus loin, sur ses gardes. Ramène les filles chez elle et veille à ce que Sakura se repose.

-Sasuke…

-Arrête de toujours t'en faire pour tous Sakura, je te le ramène je t'ai dis non ? maintenant vas dormir, dans ton état tu me gênerais plus qu'autre chose.

-Fais attention à toi. Un faible sourire illumina ses traits fatigués, sa manière de parler lui rappeler presque celle de Naruto quelques années plus tôt. La jeune fille se laissa tomber en arrière et se rétablit au dernier instant, atterrissant sur ses pieds d'un geste félin. Saï s'approcha sans un mot d'elle, la saluant d'un mouvement de tête.

-Sasuke, Sakura n'a pas dormi depuis. Ramène le vite s'il te plait, elle s'en fait toujours pour vous deux...

Mais le brun n'ajouta rien de plus, il s'élança dans les ténèbres de la nuit sans lune, _les recherches vont êtres plus compliquées que je ne le pensais, il n'y a plus aucune trace ou quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu m'aider. _Pendant que Sasuke disparaissait dans la brume nocturne, Ino rejoignit ses deux amis. Puis le nouveau petit groupe s'élança dans les ruelles du village.

Le brun avait vérifié les endroits ou aurait pu se réfugier Naruto juste pour se rassurer l'esprit. Il savait pourtant qu'il ne l'y aurait pas trouvé. Il alla jusqu'à l'Ichiraku, ou le propriétaire s'inquiétait lui aussi du sort de son plus fidèle client, vérifia son appartement, et s'attarda à leur ancien lieu d'entraînement.

Il s'arrêta aussi près de la petite rivière ou lui-même faisait parfois une halte enfant, inspecta en se rendant chez Iruka leur ancienne académie, ou à l'époque il avait déjà eu affaire à la mauvaise foi de parents.

Il pénétra au cœur de la forêt maudite ou le blond avait décidé de s'entraîner lorsqu'il était seul. Mais rien. Aucune trace de ce dernier. L'Uchiha prit place sur une haute branche, large et odorante. Il se reposait un peu avant de reprendre ses recherches.

_Bon, je me doutais bien…à quoi peut-il penser ?...si j'étais lui, j'essayerais de prouver à tous qu'ils ont tort. Mais si comme Sakura me l'a dit, il en a eu vraiment marre, alors peut être qu'il…. _

_Hm, je ne vois que deux solutions. La première est qu'il décide de trahir le village en libérant Kyubi et tous les tuer pour se venger…peut plausible de la part de cet âne, il n'est pas comme ça. Alors solution deux, puisqu'il a le contrôle total du renard, il ne devrait pas avoir de problème avec ça. Alors, s'il était découragé… il a peut être du cherché et sûrement trouvé depuis, un endroit ou mourir tranquille…cet endroit…ou ? Moi je chercherais un coin ou je n'emmerderais personne. Un coin sympa pour ma dernière vision, calme…éloigné…et chargé de souvenir si je ne désire pas vraiment en finir !_

Un sourire éclaira la face éphèbe du brun, allumant dans son regard éteint une petite lueur d'amusement. Il s'étira quelque peu en fermant les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, deux rubis incandescent brillèrent de plein feu dans le noir environnant. Il courut, utilisant la vitesse qu'il avait acquise, le vent le portait, il fondait le décor de sa course effrénée. Grâce à ses yeux, il arrivait à éviter tous obstacles, se dirigeant parfaitement, comme s'il avait fait jour.

Une bonne partie de la nuit était déjà passé depuis que son amie était venue le prévenir. Lorsqu'il arriva à destination, l'aube pointait le bout de son nez. Le bruit des cascades se mêlait aux gazouillis des oiseaux. Le long des statues qui avaient observée leur bataille jadis, jaillissaient des arcs en ciel d'une beauté inouïe. Il s'arrêta, reprenant rapidement son souffle.

Il observa le paysage, à la recherche du moindre indice. Mais rien. Aucune présence, pas un mouvement. Il en escalada une, prenant place sur le sommet du crâne de l'homme représenter. Toujours rien. _Je me serais trompé ?_ Sasuke chercha dans chaque interstice, grimpant, longeant, s'attendant à le voir au détour d'une de ses recherches.

Le brun allait tourner les talons, _il n'est pas là, ou peut il…,_ il remarqua alors un petit détail, un simple petit changement depuis la dernière fois ou il était venu. La manche d'une des statues n'apparaissait plus. La cascade la recouvrait, il concentra le chakra dans ses voûtes plantaires et descendit le long du corps statufié. Il chercha une faille qu'il trouva, dissimulée habilement entre des plis gravés à tous jamais dans la roche. Il s'y faufila.

L'objet de son attention s'y trouver. Il se tenait adosser à un pan de roche recouvert de sang séché et de trace de griffes, assis de manière peu confortable, l'air endormi. Sa peau habituellement bronzée, était pâle, à l'air maladive, sous ses yeux se dessinaient des cernes rougis. Le long de ses joues, des traînées de sang séché prenait place.

Ces traces se retrouvées aussi le long de ses bras, ses vêtements ayant été déchirer à coups de griffes, tout comme une partie de son pantalon. _Il se serait mutilé ?_ _Qu'est ce que…ils t'ont mis dans un tel état que tu as failli perdre le contrôle c'est ça ? Tu t'es fait violence pour ne pas aller les tuer ? Tu n'as pas voulu que sorte Kyubi ? Pourquoi tu te donnes toujours autant de mal ?tsss_, _au moins ils auraient compris cette fois._

Sasuke s'approcha doucement du blond et lui attrapa le menton. Il le souleva délicatement. Mais Naruto n'eut aucune réaction. _Ça t'a épuisé_...il porta son oreille à son cœur, _il bat encore, dieu merci. Huh ?_ Le brun se rendit compte de ce qu'il venait de penser, mais fut surtout étonné de se sentir plus léger maintenant qu'il l'avait sous les yeux.

Sasuke se ressaisit et lui secoua doucement l'épaule pour que Naruto puisse se réveiller en douceur, mais la secousse ne fit que le faire tomber sur le coté, lourdement, surprenant le brun qui ne s'y était pas attendu et ne l'avait pas rattrapé.

Naruto n'eut aucune réaction. Il gisait comme mort sur le sol humide de l'abri qu'il s'était trouvé. C'est là que le brun remarqua l'état réel de son ami. Son dos était recouvert de cicatrice encore fraîche, qui avec le temps s'effaceraient, mais qui pour le moment n'étaient que trop présente. Sa veste était en lambeau, emplie du précieux liquide rouge devenu plaque, certaines plaies s'étaient refermées autour de débris de mur encore niché dans la peau du blond, les cerclant d'une couleur bleu tirant parfois sur un jaune peu enviable. Quelques gouttes vermeilles suintaient encore des blessures, s'écoulant en mince sillon.

La paroi ou il s'était appuyé n'était qu'un amas cramoisi puant. _Il n'a pas du bouger depuis qu'il est venu si terrer_… _Si je le ramène dans cet état je risque d'aggraver son cas,_ le brun appuya sa main au front du blond et s'y brûla. _Et la fièvre est grande, il peut en mourir là, que fous Kyubi ? Bon déjà, il faut l'amener pas trop loin et dans un endroit un peu plus saint. Ici il risque de clamser pour de bon…ou est ce que…_un petit rictus imprégna ses traits. _Qui aurait pu penser que ça aller pouvoir me servir ?_

L'Uchiha le prit dans ses bras, faisant attention aux morceaux de roches fichaient dans la peau de son compagnon, prenant garde de ne pas le blesser encore plus. Mais malgré toutes ses précautions, il en arracha un en le soulevant. Le sang se remis à couler, Sasuke ne paniqua pas et réussi à stopper l'hémorragie, calmant au passage l'accélération effrénée qui s'était emparée de son cœur.

Il sortit de la cachette sans précipitation, pesant chacun de ses mouvements, faisant son possible pour atteindre un terrain plat prés des visages gravés pour l'éternité. La, il dégagea l'un de ses bras, se saigna un doigt et invoqua un petit de Manda. Ce dernier voulu se plaindre, comme à l'habitude des serpents, mais le regard mauvais du brun lui fit fermer sa gueule, préférant obéir que de mourir inutilement. Sasuke lui montra la voie, et le virulent serpent la suivit.

Le garçon à la chevelure d'ébène pénétrait à présent dans un passage secret qu'il connaissait apparemment bien, donnant sur une pièce centrale, sertie de quelques longs dédales noirs et poussiéreux, l'air inconfortable.

Il suivit l'un d'entre eux, avançant d'un pas léger et sur. Sasuke entra dans une petite pièce, puis en ressortit, le contenu ne lui plaisant vraisemblablement pas. Il refit cela près de sept fois, la huitième étant la bonne. Il s'engouffra dans la minuscule salle tout de même un peu plus large que les autres, agacé. Elle, ressemblait à s'y méprendre à l'ancienne chambre qu'il avait occupé dans l'un des repères d'Orochimaru.

Le brun maintint Naruto tout contre lui, arrachant le drap comme il pouvait, soulevant un nuage de poussière. Il protégea tant bien que mal le blond qui n'eut aucune réaction. Lorsque les résidus s'estompèrent, il le coucha avec soin sur le lit. Puis disparut quelques instant par une porte mitoyenne et réapparut, portant une petite caisse qu'il déposa près du lit ou gisait son ami.

Sasuke alluma quelques bougies, qu'il disposa autour d'eux, rendant l'atmosphère plus vivable et moins glaciale. Il dégaina son sabre, et coupa sans empressement le peu de vêtements qu'il restait sur Naruto, le dénudant presque entièrement. Il faisait peine à voir.

Consciencieusement, il nettoya le corps de son ami avec les produits qu'il avait ramené, mettant à propre des plaies profondes, retirant les morceaux de roches incrustaient, pansant les blessures, laissant à Kyubi faire ce qu'il avait toujours fait. _Quoi que je fasse il ne réagit pas…chaque chose en son temps. Il faut que j'aille chercher de quoi nourrir se gouffre sans fond une fois qu'il se réveillera._

L'uchiha partit silencieusement, laissant son hôte dormir tout son soul. Lorsqu'il revint, l'autre n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Sa respiration était toujours faible et sa fièvre avait à peine diminuée. Sasuke fronça légèrement les sourcils et partit dans l'autre pièce ou il avait parquet plusieurs petits animaux qu'il avait capturé.

Ayant vérifié qu'ils ne s'étaient pas enfuis, il partit en quête d'eau. Il ramena bientôt un seau empli du précieux liquide transparent et le déposa au pied du lit. Il y plongea un chiffon, épongeant le front du blond. Ainsi passa une partie de sa soirée, mais l'autre ne réagissait pas.

Les heures avançaient et un point inquiéta le brun. _Il est parti depuis un moment du village, s'il devait se défendre contre lui-même, il n'a sûrement pas du ni boire ni manger…_Sasuke posa sa main sur l'épaule du blond, le secouant légèrement puis de plus en plus brutalement, mais l'autre ne se réveillait toujours pas. _Il a l'air dans le coma. Tsss baka je ferais pas ça pour tout le monde, à ton réveil t'as intérêt à être reconnaissant._ Sasuke réduisit en poudre quelques pilules qu'il avait trouvé dans la boite, les mélangea à l'eau en prit une gorgée et embrassa Naruto pour la lui faire avaler.

Le blond les ingurgita sans résistance, complètement inconscient du produit qu'il pouvait prendre et qui aurait pu être n'importe quel poison. A la cinquième gorgée, il s'étrangla un peu, ce qui décida l'autre à stopper l'échange. Il se chargea plus tard de recommencer, réhydratant ainsi le malade. Et plus il le faisait, plus cela lui plaisait. L'Uchiha se mit même à attendre ces moments là avec impatience.

Ainsi passa deux jours. Deux longs jours ou Naruto n'eut aucune réaction et qui rendit Sasuke plus qu'inquiet. Il ne buvait et ne mangeait pratiquement rien, recrachant parfois la nourriture en s'étouffant. _Bon, il me reste une solution, ses blessures ne se guérissent pas, il se laisse crevé,…il faut que j'aille le chercher, pfff, tu fais vraiment chier Usuratonkachi !_

Sasuke se créa un clone dont l'ordre était simple, prévenir tous danger. Puis, utilisant son don, il entra en Naruto. Il revint sur ses pas, ou quelques années plus tôt il s'était engagé, à ce moment là aussi, sans permission. Tout était calme. Trop calme. Son intrusion passait presque inaperçue ainsi. Il se présenta à l'énorme grille, cherchant dans la pénombre le puissant démon qui y sommeillait. Un souffle chaud le submergea, deux énormes pupilles le fixèrent méchamment, le rassurant sur la présence de la bête.

-Où est Naruto, Kyubi ?

-……..et bonjour c'est pour les chiens ? ta mère ne t'a jamais appris la politesse ? le ton ironique irrita le brun qui préféra ne rien en laisser paraître.

-Où est-il ?

-……..

-Tchhh, la rage se lisait sur le visage habituellement si froid du brun. Je vous salut ô grand Kyubi, démon des démons….ça te va comme ça renard merdique ?

-Huhuhu, surveille ton ton et ton langage pauvre loque, je pourrais te bouffer.

-Uniquement s'il le veut. Où ?

-Tu t'inquiètes pour les autres maintenant ? huhuhu, ta rage est

-La ferme sale...

-Tu veux que je me taise ? bien alors

-KYUBI ! le sharingan se fit intense, contrastant avec la pâleur de son teint. Je n'ai pas le temps de jouer. Naruto se meurt. D'ailleurs pourquoi tu te bouges pas le cul cette fois ?

-Huhuhu, pourquoi devrais je te répondre ?

-………je peux essayer.

-Essayer quoi ? les babines du renard s'étirèrent en un large sourire sadique et moqueur, révélant des crocs d'une taille et d'une blancheur impressionnante N'oublie pas. Si tu me fais du mal, lui aussi il le ressentira.

-………le brun s'approcha de la grille, le regard mauvais, levant son sabre lentement, calculant chacun de ses gestes.

-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-………….

-Naruto est dans le coin là bas, huhuhu, il dort depuis un moment maintenant, il ne se réveil même plus pour se blesser. Sasuke tourna la tête vers le point que l'autre désigné.

-Pourquoi tu ne l'aides pas ? Le blond gisait dans un coin reculé et sombre de la pièce, mi immergé dans l'eau croupie, l'air plus que malade.

-Il ne m'écoute pas et ne me laisse pas faire. Seulement lorsqu'il est réellement inconscient……….et lorsqu'il reprend le contrôle, il recommence. Je ne peux pas l'arrêter cette fois.

-………..le brun partit vers Naruto, rangeant son sabre de la même manière qu'il l'avait dégainé. Naruto.

-………aucun mouvements.

-Naruto.

-………

-USURATONKACHI !!! le blond offrit instantanément ses billes bleues à la vue du brun.

-………..Le blond regardait Sasuke, ne disant rien, silencieux comme une carpe. _Rien que ça c'est pas normal……baka pourquoi tu prends toujours ce genre de chose au premier degré, tssss._

-Hey dobe, qu'est ce que tu

-Sa…sa…sasu..ke, Naruto fendit en larme. Rien ne semblait pouvoir les stopper dans leur course. Le blond lui sauta au cou, enfouissant sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de son camarade.

-Naruto ? l'attitude du blond l'étonnait plus que tous.

-Uuuhuu….uuh, un reniflement magistral résonna au tympan du brun.

-Naruto, laisse faire Kyubi, guéris et reviens. Le blond s'écarta de lui comme s'il l'avait brûlé au fer rouge.

-……….

-Je sais ce qu'il s'est passé, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et à ta place j'aurais fait pire. Naruto le regarda dans les yeux, cherchant à y voir la sincérité de ces paroles.

-Ils….ils me haïssent tous. Ils…

-Seulement les plus idiots. Pour ce qui est des autres il y a une autre raison au fait qu'ils t'ont ignorés.

-……….le blond buvait ses paroles.

-Hey Usuratonkachi. Tu me crois n'est ce pas. Tu as toujours confiance en moi ? le blond opina affirmativement de la tête. Alors sache que je ne te mens pas. Et même si eux n'ont plus besoin de toi, moi je ….je _mais qu'est ce que je dis là ?_

-Sasuke.

-Hmm ? le brun perdu dans ses pensées ne réalisa pas tout de suite ce qu'il venait de se passer. Naruto l'avait embrassé furtivement et attendait sa réaction. Mais le brun semblait figé.

-Dé….désolé. le blond recommençait à s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité du coin de la pièce.

-Baka, les ténèbres ne te vont pas.

-Hé ? le brun l'embrassa à son tour.

-Je t'attends à l'extérieur. T'as intérêt à revenir.

-…………

-Et je n'aime pas attendre pour ce genre de chose.

-Hé ? le blond semblait ne plus rien comprendre.

Sasuke revint dans son corps, au coté de Naruto, et surveilla son état. L'autre reprenait quelques couleurs. Il ouvrit un œil fiévreux, vit le brun et lui offrit un faible sourire, puis se rendormit aussitôt.

L'énergie de Kyubi enveloppa le corps mutilé de son réceptacle et se mit en quête de le guérir. Le blond se laissa faire. Lorsque plus aucune plaie ne fut visible, le blond continua de dormir. _Le manque de sang. Il a du en perdre pas mal._

Naruto dormit encore une journée, au cours de laquelle Sasuke préféra ne pas le déranger. Il partit à la recherche de nourriture. A son retour, l'autre dormait encore, son teint était redevenu celui de d'habitude. Sasuke se dirigea ressortit encore, se rendant là ou se trouver une cuisine, quelques mètres plus loin et se mit au travail.

Le blond ouvrit les yeux, il avait senti une présence. Il se leva doucement, son corps encore endolori par endroit. Sasuke n'était pas là. Sa première pensée fut que l'autre l'avait abandonné lui aussi, mais ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoires et il se secoua. _Non, il ne peut pas m'avoir abandonné, pas lui, non._ Il se leva, s'acheminant difficilement vers la porte. Il réussit après de nombreux efforts à arriver vers la faible source de lumière qui s'échapper d'une chambranle de porte, à une distance peut lointaine.

Naruto s'accouda contre l'ouverture, regardant se qui se passer. Sasuke, s'attardait au dessus d'une marmite en terre cuite, remuant un liquide dont l'odeur exquise chatouilla les narines du blond. Le brun se tourna, coupa ce qui semblait être des champignons et les s'y incorpora. Il touilla encore un peu puis amena à ses lèvres la spatule qu'il goûta. Le geste sensuel fit rougir Naruto qui sentait la chaleur se répandre un peu plus bas, au fur et à mesure qu'il voyait l'autre apprécier le goût, les yeux fermés.

-GRAAAAOAOOAOOOOOOOOO

-……. ???? le brun se retourna vivement, découvrant Naruto se tenant le ventre l'air affamé, le rouge aux joues qu'il interpréta comme la honte que le blond ressentait face au bruit de son ventre.

-GRAAOAOOOOAOAOAOAA

-De…depuis quant t'es là ? le brun rougissait violement, se rappelant la scène précédente.

-Euh…GRAOAOAOAOA, je dirais cinq minutes ? je sais pas.

-……..Sasuke alla vers lui, et le soutint, Naruto commençant à glisser le long de la porte.

-Euh Sasuke…..c'est bon je peux tenir tout seul.

-Oui oui c'est ça. Le brun le prit dans ses bras, le portant aussi facilement que s'il n'y avait rien eut entre ses bras et l'amena jusqu'à un pan de mur qui servait de table, l'installant dans une niche de mur qui apparemment servait de chaise.

-……… Sasuke retourna aux fourneaux. _Il n'a pas l'air de se souvenir des baisers…_

-Sasuke ?

-Hmmm ?

-On est ou là ? Naruto essayait d'agir normalement.

-Dans une ancienne cache d'Orochimaru.

-Hé ? mais normalement on les a toutes détruites non ? le brun se retourna une assiette dans les mains et la mis face au blond.

-Ouais, mais certaines sans importances comme celle-ci, ne l'ont pas été.

-GRAAOAOAOAOAAAA

-Huhuhu, mange dobe. Naruto ne se le fit pas dire deux fois. En un rien de temps il avala le contenu de l'assiette et la retendit à son rival. HAHAHAHAHAHAH

-Ne ? voir Sasuke rire causa un choc au blond qui ne retrouva ses sens que lorsque la deuxième tournée fut devant lui. Il avait à peine finit la troisième qu'il retendait déjà son plat.

-…………le brun attrapa le plat et se rendit à nouveau aux fourneaux. Il remplit l'assiette et prit avec lui la marmite, la déposant devant Naruto.

-Que ?

-Faut bien que je mange aussi. Ça fait un moment qu'on te court après et pour ma part je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de manger.

Le blond eut un sourire et termina sa marmite sans un mot. Lorsqu'il eut finis, il attendit patiemment que l'autre fasse de même. Chaque mouvement de Sasuke était précis et coordonné, savourant sa pitance. Tant de maîtrise de soi endormit le blond qui finit par piquer une tête sur la table.

-Aïeuuuuuuh

-Baka

-Tu pourrais être plus gentil, t'es tellement lent que….Naruto avait tenté de se lever pour retourner dans la chambre, mais sa vision tangua dangereusement et le blond tomba en avant. Un bras le rattrapa dans sa chute et il sombra dans l'inconscience.

-Tsss, jamais conscient de tes limites hein usuratonkachi.

Naruto avait trop chaud. Il ne savait pas depuis combien de temps il dormait, mais il se sentait bien. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'esprit plus clair que jamais depuis qu'il était parti du village, pourtant il mit quelques instants à accepter ce qu'il se passait. Il dormait dans les bras de quelqu'un.

De grosses gouttes de sueur se mirent à perler, la chaleur devenait insupportable, l'envie d'hurler aussi. Le peu d'agitation qu'il avait eu avait suffit à éveiller le brun. Ce dernier, resserra sa prise, collant le visage de Naruto tout contre son torse, frottant sa joue contre la chevelure d'or. La respiration du brun redevint régulière. Il s'était rendormit. Naruto calma les battements de son cœur et attendit.

Beaucoup plus tard, le brun remua quelque peu. Naruto espérait qu'il allait s'écarter car son cœur allait finir par céder tellement son excitation était grande. Mais ce n'était pas dans les plans du brun qui le renversa avec douceur sur le dos, le chevauchant du haut de son corps. Naruto était figé, le visage de son compagnon était trop proche et la distance se réduisait de plus en plus. Les lèvres à peine colorées s'emparèrent des siennes.

-SASUKE ! qu'est ce que tu fous ?

-Quoi ? tu m'as pas dit de ne plus m'éloigner de toi ?

-……….

-Et tu m'as embrassé en premier non ?

-………..

-Je sais que tu n'as pas oublié, ton cœur me le prouve à l'instant même…..

-Oui mais euh

-Quoi ?

-Je veux pas que tu fasses ça uniquement par pitié et….

-Baka, je ne fais jamais se qui me fait chier, tu le sais pas encore

-Oui mais

-'tain, toujours à chercher des raisons à la con.

-Hé ? le blond ne pouvait pas bouger, écraser par son ami.

-Pourquoi crois tu que je sois revenu dans ce village ? j'ai plus rien à y faire…..

-HE !!! le brun l'embrassa à nouveau pour le faire taire.

-GRAOAOAOAAAOAOAA

-……………..Sasuke le regarda, à peine surprit et se leva.

-Sa…sasuke ? le blond avait peur d'avoir vexé le brun, mais ce dernier se retourna et l'attendit.

Naruto le rejoignit alors et le suivit. Sasuke l'amena jusqu'à une salle grande et froide. Une douche. Il l'y laissa, repartant en vadrouille. Naruto pénétra sous l'eau chaude, remarquant qu'aucune trace de sang n'entachait son corps. Un bruit attira son attention, Sasuke était entré et ressortait déjà, ayant posé un tas de linge et une serviette sur une chaise.

Le blond finit de se doucher, attrapant la serviette, il s'épongea doucement. Malgré Kyubi, quelques bleus persistaient, ainsi qu'une légère douleur qui le faisait parfois un peu grimacé. Naruto regardait à présent les vêtements l'air dépité, mais n'ayant rien d'autre à se mettre, les enfila.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, Sasuke n'était pas là. Il vit la lumière émanée de la cuisine et s'y rendit.

-Hey Sasuke y'avait vraiment aucun autre

-Pfffff héhéHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, Sasuke se tenait les cote d'une main, affalait contre le mur qui avait été prés de lui et l'autre couvrait sa bouche.

-…………. Les yeux de Naruto exprimaient toute la surprise du monde face à l'éclat de rire auquel il venait d'assister.

-Ha….ha….ha…..Sasuke tentait de reprendre son souffle, les larmes aux yeux.

-Ben ?

-Hu hu hu, j'aurais jamais pensé te voir autrement qu'avec du orange sur le corps….hahahahahahaha. Personne n'aurait sans doute pu s'imaginer voir Naruto Uzumaki habillé comme le Sasuke d'antan à la mode Orochimaru.

-Tssss…. Le blond avait l'air vexé et Sasuke s'approcha, essayant de ne plus rire.

-Usuratonkachi, si tu veux que cette corde tienne quelque chose, il te faudra la nouer mieux que ça tu crois pas ?

-…………Naruto attrapa le cordon mauve et le lança de l'autre coté de la pièce, laissant le haut de kimono ouvert sur son torse. Il boudait dans son coin.

-…………Sasuke eut un sourire et l'embrassa sur le front. Le blanc et le noir ne te vont pas si mal que ça Dobe. Le brun se retourna et repartit de l'autre coté de la table.

-……….Le blond savait qu'il ne devait pas être à son avantage dans ses habits. _Comment vont-ils réagir quand je reviendrais à Konoha ? hahaha je pourrais leur foutre les boules un bon coup._ Héhéhéhé.

-Hé la terre à la lune. Naruto revint à la réalité, Sasuke le fixait, une louche à la main, l'air inquiet sur sa santé mentale.

-Ne ? un large sourire se dessina sur sa face en voyant le tableau que lui offrait le brun.

-On mange et on rentre. Je pense que t'as récupéré ce qu'il fallait non ?

-Ok boss

Naruto se mit au garde à vous, l'air sérieux à mourir et s'attabla le ventre criant famine. Après avoir mangé, ils partirent, le brun était au petit soin pour le blond qui trouvait cela vraiment bizarre mais en était heureux. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à Konoha, tous leurs amis, ou du moins ceux du blond étaient là.

Sasuke avait réussis à prévenir Sakura sans l'avoir dit à Naruto, tous étaient là pour le fêter et se faire pardonner. Le blond ne savait plus ou donner de la tête. Le brun, voyant qu'il était bien entouré décida de s'en aller. Il tourna les talons et commença à s'en aller lorsque deux mains s'agrippèrent à sa manche. Sasuke s'arrêta et regardait les mains, interrogatif. Naruto semblait désespérer.

-Me laisse pas s'il te plait. La demande avait été chuchotée mais bien dite.

-…………le brun se retourna un sourire narquois sur le visage et ne bougea pas, attendant.

-Naruto ? Sakura avait l'air désolé. Je….je

-On est désolé Naruto, y'a pas que Sakura. Tous on aurait du le savoir que tu supporterais pas et on……désolé on est que des cons. Kiba gênait se frotter le dos du crâne, n'osant pas le regarder directement dans les yeux.

-………….le blond ne réagissait pas.

-On…on avait préparé une fê…fête en ton honneur Na..Na…Hinata essayée de parler sans fixer le torse musclé qui lui faisait face.

-Allez les gars, tous en même temps, Lee tout sourire levait les bras dans un signe de victoire, tel une pom-pom girl en furie.

-JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE NARUTO !!!!! Tous se tenaient devant le couple, un sourire immense à s'en décrocher la mâchoire pour la majorité d'entre eux.

-………..des larmes de joies s'échappèrent des yeux du blond, qui se jeta dans la foule, distribuant accolades et baisers baveux qu'essayaient de fuir les membres du groupe, surtout les mâles.

-Au fait Naruto, pourquoi t'es sapé comme ça ? Naruto se retourna vers le groupe de fille qui s'était formé naturellement et qui le jaugeait avec intérêt.

-Ben

-Par votre faute il était dans un sale état, ses vêtements était en tas, je lui en ai trouvé d'autres. Voilà. Bon, Sasuke se pencha à l'oreille du blond et murmura, je peux y aller maintenant.

-……non. Les yeux azurs le regardaient comme si s'était l'évidence même et la main se resserra sur la manche noire du brun.

-……..le groupe regardait le couple, certains se donnant quelques coup de coudes pour vérifier que l'autre avait bien vu.

-Bon ben pour nous faire pardonner, on va tous à l'Ichiraku et on te paiera chacun un bol, ça te va ? quelques têtes rechignèrent à la réplique, mais personne ne se plaignit vraiment du dernier commentaire de la rosée.

-Ok, mais plus jamais vous me faites se coup là hein.

-Ben la prochaine fois tu auras qu'à t'en douter baka. Plusieurs mains s'abattirent sur le sommet du crâne de Saï.

-………….

Tout le monde s'était attendu à voir Naruto démarrer au quart de tour à la réplique, mais ce ne fut pas le cas. Le blond se mit à rire et lui mit une frappe dans le dos. Puis reprenant en main la manche du brun, il s'engouffra dans la ruelle menant à son restaurant favoris suivit du groupe.

La fête commença autour d'un concours de ramen entre Naruto et Choji, chacun ayant commandé un bol de chaque sorte qu'offrait l'échoppe. Le groupe s'était mis autour d'eux, hurlant et encourageant. Naruto ne se laissait pas faire, mais du bientôt abandonner, se réfugiant quelques instants dans les toilettes.

Le blond revint s'asseoir, Sasuke toujours à sa droite. Il laissa son ventre se reposait quelques peu et vit arriver le gérant. Ce dernier lui posa son parfum préféré devant les yeux et repartit sans un mot. Sasuke, silencieux, prenait son temps pour avaler le contenu de son bol qu'il avait eu lorsque Naruto était partit recracher ses entrailles.

Naruto regarda à gauche et à droite de la tablée. Ino lui fit un petit signe, désignant Sasuke. C'était le seul à ne pas lui avoir offert un bol de la soirée.

-Ben Sasuke pourquoi tu me l'as pas offert avant ?

-Tsss, je savais que t'allais gerber Dobe.

-Ah….et tu savais quel est mon ramen préféré ?

-Tchhh, arrête de parler et bouffes. Le brun reposa calmement ses baguettes sur son bol et ferma les yeux, se reposant tranquillement sur le siège ou il se trouvait.

L'échange n'avait pas échappé au reste de la bande, qui s'échangèrent quelques regards et rires. Puis, ils se remirent à lui commander des nouilles, Néji commandant du Saké, Tenten faisant la leçon à Lee qui voulait en boire lui aussi.

Lorsque les plats arrivèrent, Naruto ne se fit pas prier, il avala moins vite, mais ne laisser tout de même pas les plats refroidir. Parfois, le blond présentait ses baguettes à Sasuke, un large sourire sur la face, désirant lui faire goûter les différents parfums. D'abord Sasuke le regarda un peu surprit, puis prit en bouche les pâtes.

La première fois, personne n'y fit attention. La deuxième, quelques regards se consultèrent. A la troisième, les yeux se posèrent sur le couple incongru. Sasuke s'en fichait et continuait d'agir comme si de rien n'était. Naruto ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte et continua son petit manège.

Le gérant, heureux de retrouver son client le plus important, finit par céder aux demandes des filles et aménagea un Karaoké en plus de la musique dont s'était chargé les jeunes ninjas en arrivant. Quelques uns dansaient déjà, leurs boissons bientôt remplacées par le saké. Le bruit, l'ambiance et le fait qu'ils reconnurent leurs élèves pour certains ou l'odeur du saké pour d'autres, attira la cinquième et quelques professeurs.

Les filles se levèrent, se mettant à chanter à tut tête, se partageant le micro, les garçons se faisant inviter par des inconnues. Kiba, démonstratif se déhanché dans un rythme endiablé contre des filles qui en redemandaient, Néji lui le faisait avec plus de classe, s'amusant de voir l'effet qu'il provoquait chez ces damoiselles. Shino restait terré dans son coin, deux filles essayant de le bouger mais n'obtenant rien. Lee encourageait Sakura et les autres garçons étaient toujours à table.

La soirée battait son plein, l'ambiance était électrique. Les filles furent alors chassées par un Kakashi transit et qui grimpait sur une table, micro en main, commençant à lire quelques passages de son bouquin le plus précieux. Quelques projectiles l'agressèrent, mais l'argenté, agile les évita. Puis, en dépit de toute attente, il se mit à chanter. Les membres de la partie se regardèrent d'abord médusé.

La voix du professeur était simplement sublime. Plusieurs couples se formèrent et dansaient un slow sur la chanson d'amour fredonnée avec passion, Kakashi faisant les yeux doux à la salle, en particulier du coté féminin. La chanson prit fin et Kakashi allait en débuter une autre lorsque le rythme changea du tout au tout.

Iruka monta sur scène et lui foutu un coup de botte dans le cul sans ménagement, complètement soul et jaloux. Là, il attrapa le micro et se mit à railler comme un chanteur de d'heavy métal dans un mauvais trip. L'ambiance stagna quelques secondes, puis toutes les mains se levèrent et la folie s'empara de la salle. Tsunade s'immisça sur scène et partagea le micro avec le jeune senseï.

Naruto riait et reprenait parfois en cœur les paroles des chanteurs, battant des mains. L'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité lui avait un peu pris la tête, le faisant encore plus rire que d'habitude. Une silhouette se dessina devant lui et Naruto décida de suivre la jeune femme qui l'invitait au milieu de la piste, laissant Sasuke entourait d'un essaim d'entre elles.

Naruto dansait encore lorsqu'il remarqua le regard haineux dirigé vers lui. Sans un regret, il planta la jeune femme et continua de se déhancher vers le brun. Il se pencha à son oreille sous les yeux des filles éberluées et lui murmura quelques mots. L'Uchiha eut un sourire de vainqueur et termina son verre de saké.

Quelques un de leurs amis remarquèrent qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Hinata alla vers le couple, voulant s'excuser de nouveau et désireuse de connaître la raison de leur départ.

-Na..naruto ku..kun, Sasuke, vous rentrez déjà ?

-Hé ? ah Hinata, le garçon se retourna vers elle, lui pardonnant d'un baiser sur la joue.

-………. Sasuke eut un petit pique de jalousie, mais riait intérieurement, voyant qu'elle se contrôlait pour ne pas s'évanouir. _Si elle savait…_

-Je suis fatigué et la tête me tourne un peu Hinata, Sasuke me raccompagne chez moi.

-Oh, bo..bonne nuit alors.

-Merci Hinata, bonne soirée.

-Hmmm, fut la seule parole du brun qui voyait le regard du groupe de ninja qui s'était reformé plus loin en les fixant, l'air de conspirer.

Hinata repartit, tirée en arrière par un Saï tout sourire qui avait apparemment compris que les deux comparses désiraient s'en aller. Naruto lui faisait un petit signe de la main, un immense sourire pour Hinata encore accrocher aux lèvres. Sasuke regarda Saï puis Hinata. L'autre brun comprit ce que l'Uchiha allait faire au sourire de défis qui s'empara de ses lèvres. Il posa sa mains sur les yeux de la jeune fille qui ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

Naruto regarda Saï, ne comprenant pas la raison de ce geste qu'il faisait et sentit son menton se faire emprisonner par la poigne de son ami. Il sentit l'humidité remonter le long de sa joue.

Sasuke regardait avec insistance le groupe, amusé, puis se pencha vers Naruto, un coup de folie l'ayant sûrement atteint, mais le brun voulait marqué son territoire et clarifié la situation, et ce de n'importe quelle manière. Sa langue passa la frontière qui lui était naturellement imposée et remonta le long de la joue du blond, y traçant un sillon tiède.

-SASUKEEEEE !!! mais le cri était couvert par l'ambiance régnante.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA, le brun s'époumonait pour la première fois depuis longtemps à la vue de ses amis, nombre d'entre eux le fixant incrédules de le voir rire.

-Que ? Naruto suivit son regard et eut un rire gêné.

Les rires venant du fond de la salle étaient tout de même audibles, les filles semblaient hystériques, même en ayant perdu leur proie principale. Mais Ino se consolait déjà dans les bras d'un Néji pouffant à mort comme Shino près de lui.

Kiba se roulait à moitié par terre, pleurant et hurlant de rire, faisant fuir les inconnues qui jusqu'à la s'était incrustée dans le groupe pour être près de lui et de son coéquipier.

Shikamaru recevait de Sakura, Lee et Tenten l'argent des paris qu'il avait pris, Choji souriait à pleines dents, continuant d'enfourner ses chips par poignet. De son coté, Saï n'ayant pas réussi totalement sa mission, tenait à bout de bras une Hinata dans les pommes.

Sasuke mit son bras autour des épaules du blond, continuant de rire. Naruto décida de se venger d'une manière délicieuse. Il se suréleva un peu, se tenant sur le bout de ses voûtes plantaires, et s'empara des lèvres du brun.

Il y déposa doucement ses lèvres, savourant la tiédeur de l'échange, attrapa entre les siennes celle supérieur de l'homme qu'il embrassait. Puis il approfondit le baiser, jouant de sa langue, passant la barrière de ses dents, caressant sa semblable avec délectation. Sasuke le laissa faire, puis se pris lui aussi au jeu. Délicatement, Naruto se retira, faisant glisser le long de la lèvre inférieure du brun ses dents, ayant mordu avec tendresse et envie la chair de son ami.

Dans le groupe, plusieurs yeux ébahis, en particulier ceux des filles, regardaient la scène médusée. Puis les éclats de rire reprirent, se partageant entre Kiba et Néji qui le rejoignit dans les larmes, Shino ne riait plus silencieusement tandis que Shikamaru avait détourné les yeux gênait alors que Choji semblait apprécié la scène. Lee, le rouge au joue semblait essayé de deviner la technique du blond en regardant attentivement.

Tenten avait un sourire béat, aussi rouge qu'Ino qui essayait à présent de concurrencer l'autre blond, faisant taire son brun qui s'étouffer à moitié de rire. Sakura remuait les lèvres comme si elle gobait des mouches et Saï vint s'y coller, laissant Hinata au bon soins de sa senseï.

Sasuke laissa le blond retomber sur ses pieds, l'agrippa plus fermement à l'épaule et le traîna vers la sortie rapidement. Naruto se tenait hilare près de son compagnon, Sasuke essayant d'accélérer mais ayant apparemment beaucoup de mal. Naruto remarqua la difficulté que semblait éprouvé le brun et s'arrêta au milieu du chemin cinq minutes à peine après leur départ.

-Sasuke ?

-Hmm ? le brun grogna plus qu'autre chose.

-Je…non, qu'est ce que tu as ? les yeux bleus rencontrèrent avec difficulté ceux charbons qui s'effaçaient comme le reste de l'Uchiha dans les ténèbres environnantes.

-……… c'est à cause de toi.

-Hein ?

-……….violement, le brun l'attira à lui et disparut du chemin, appuyant le dos de Naruto contre un arbre entourait de nuit.

-Sasuke ?

-……….le brun se colla au blond et se dernier sentit l'érection contre sa cuisse.

-Que ?

-Voilà pourquoi j'avais du mal à marcher baka. Sasuke s'était penché contre l'oreille du blond, essayant de se reprendre. Naruto voyait l'effort que faisait son compagnon.

-Puisque c'est de ma faute…….

-Hé ?

Le blond échangea sa place avec Sasuke et l'embrassa dans le cou tandis que ses mains caressaient au travers du fin tissu le sexe tendu. Le souffle du brun devint plus chaud alors qu'il haletait vers le visage du blond, posant ses mots sur les épaules de Naruto.

Ce dernier défit le bouton du pantalon de ses doigts tremblant. Il n'était pas encore sur de ce qu'il voulait faire, mais sa décision fut vite prise lorsqu'il vit le visage noyé de plaisir de Sasuke. S'accroupissant à genoux, il attrapa entre ses dents la languette de la braguette et la descendit lentement, laissant le bruit de la fermeture éclaire remonter aux oreilles du brun.

Un gémissement se répercuta au milieu des bruissements qu'offraient les insectes. Un son de succion se fit entendre. Naruto avait en main le pénis de son amant, jouant avec lui, mordillant et suçotant, grignotant par endroit ou massant suivant ses envies.

-hnnnnnn, aaaaha ahhhhaaaa Naaa…hnn, Naru….Naruto, je aaaahnnnnn.

Le gémissement du brun excitait énormément le blond qui redoubla d'ardeur. Il passa sa langue lentement dans la petite fente qui s'offrait à lui, remontant du bas vers le haut, y imposant la aussi un mouvement de va et vient comme celui dont sa main s'occupait.

-Na…Na…hmmmmmm, nnaaa aahaa….Dobe

-Hmm ? le blond s'amusait du pouvoir qu'il avait sur le brun si fier d'habitude.

-Pou…pousse aaaaha

-……….

Le blond comprit et allait se retirer lorsqu'il sentit la semence du brun se répandre dans sa bouche et finir en partie sur sa joue. Naruto avala le liquide âpre, et regardait Sasuke qui s'était laissé glisser le long du tronc, cherchant sa respiration, un petit nuage de buée s'échappant de ses lèvres entrouvertes.

Assis, il regardait Naruto en silence, s'essuyant de sa manche la sueur qui lui collait quelques mèches au front. Le blond ne savait pas comment interpréter le regard qu'il voyait, préférant lui aussi se taire et rester assis face à son ami.

Une main se posa sur sa joue, Sasuke se penchait vers lui et Naruto voyait clairement la langue sortir de son réceptacle, léchant d'un geste assuré le reste blanchâtre trônant sur la joue du blond.

Reprenant sa place initiale, Sasuke continua de le regardait dans les yeux, faisant rougir Naruto.

-Sasuke….qu'est ce qu'il y a ?

-Rien.

-Mais pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ?

-J'ai juste envie de te regarder. Le blond pris une couleur écrevisse.

-Kukuku

-………le blond n'osait pas le regarder dans les yeux, trop gêner.

Doucement, Sasuke se pencha vers son compagnon prostré et l'embrassa sur la joue. Naruto tourna doucement la tête vers lui et ils continuèrent de s'embrasser tendrement. La main pâle s'invita sur le torse du blond, faisant tressaillir Naruto. Elle remonta avec tendresse jusqu'à l'épaule tannée et commença à la dévêtir.

-Sa…sasuke. Naruto murmurait. Je…si quelqu'un viens je….mais la bouche du brun mis fin à sa complainte.

-S'il vient nous déranger alors qu'il sait ce que l'on fait, je le tuerais.

-Mmmmm

Le blond n'écoutait plus. Son amant s'était emparé de son cou, remontant lentement vers le lobe de son oreille, le mordillant et le léchant, tandis que ses mains caressaient le torse offert.

Naruto se laissa choir sur l'herbe froide, laissant le brun prendre possession de ses tétons tendus. Les gémissements étouffés du blond excitaient de plus en plus le brun qui se mit à descendre plus bas, remplaçant sa bouche par ses doigts, traçant de sa langue une empreinte brûlante sur le ventre du blond. Ce dernier se mit à onduler un peu, demandant plus inconsciemment.

Sasuke descendit sa main plus bas, descendant les vêtements qui le gênaient dans sa course. La hampe déjà dressée de Naruto lui montrait tout le plaisir qu'avait se dernier. Le brun regarda quelques instants la verge et décida de la prendre en bouche. Là, il sentit Naruto se raidir quelques instants, puis les râles reprirent suivant le rythme qu'il imposait, le blond finissant par plonger l'une de ses mains dans la masse sombre de cheveux, l'autre arrachant par touffes l'herbe environnante.

L'Uchiha remonta sa main droite jusqu'au visage du blond, l'autre occupée à aider sa langue. Là, il pénétra délicatement ses doigts entre les lèvres entrouverte de l'homme qu'il aimait. Naruto sentit que quelque chose lui touchait les lèvres. Il sortit sa langue, happant le corps inconnu. Des doigts. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se mit à les sucer, les humidifiant en s'amusant à y enrouler sa langue, les caressants, rendant le plaisir qui lui était prodigué plus bas en suivant certains mouvements.

Lorsque Sasuke pensa que ces doigts étaient assez mouillés, il les ressortit, provoquant une plainte chez son compagnon. Il présenta son index à l'intimité du blond, continuant de s'occuper du sexe gonflé lui faisant face. Sasuke pénétra le doigt, sentant le blond se tendre puis accepter le corps inconnu dans cette place si intime. Il n'en revenait pas, la sensation était agréable et douce, Naruto glapissait de plus en plus fort, remuant un peu plus.

Sasuke décida d'y imposer la aussi un rythme, ne sachant trop ce qu'il fallait faire. Bougeant tout d'abord son doigt comme il l'aurait fait avec son membre, le brun s'amusa bientôt à remuer son doigt de droite à gauche, décuplant le plaisir de son ami.

Avec douceur, il inséra son majeur, agrandissant l'ouverture qu'offrait déjà Naruto. Il continuait de le massait de l'intérieur, et vit bientôt que le blond ne tiendrait plus longtemps. Sasuke se redressa, regardant la posture de son amant. L'autre se tordait sur l'herbe fraîche, pantelant, des voluptés de buée s'échappant de sa gorge en même temps que ses cris qu'il essayait d'étouffer par moment de ses mains.

Sasuke le fixait, s'acharnant encore plus en voyant les réactions du blond. Il mit plus d'ardeur dans la masturbation qu'il prodiguait et Naruto hurla son nom en venant. Le brun chevauchait le corps nu du renard et l'embrassa langoureusement. Ce dernier mis ses bras autour du cou de son amant et approfondit l'échange.

Doucement, L'uchiha introduisit son pénis dans Naruto. Sans se précipiter, savourant la chaleur qui l'entourait, s'imprégnant de la membrane étroite qui l'acceptée. Naruto respirait avec difficulté à son oreille, acceptant cette douleur où se mêlait le plaisir.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta, Sasuke était entré au plus profond qu'il le pouvait. Ecoutant quelques instants les battements affolés du cœur du blond. Puis Sasuke repris. Il se retirait lentement, savourant les plaintes émises par son compagnon, rentrant à nouveau d'un mouvement sec, puis recommença, plus vite, plus lentement, appréciant.

Naruto pensait devenir fou. Il se sentait transpercé, sentant aller et venir en lui son meilleur ami. Il ouvrit deux yeux enfiévrés, d'un bleu perçant dans le noir environnant. Il attrapa le brun, se collant à lui, puis se retourna pour le chevaucher.

Il eut mal un instant lorsqu'il se retrouva sur Sasuke, s'enfonçant trop profondément. Mais la douleur se changea en plaisir lorsqu'il se remit à onduler, imposant cette fois son rythme. Il se pencha, embrassant l'Uchiha sans le lâcher des yeux.

Deux mains agrippèrent ses fesses, l'aidant dans sa tâche, le soutenant lorsqu'il voulait le stopper dans son mouvement pour savourer l'instant qu'ils vivaient. Sasuke se sentait venir et voyait que Naruto avait du mal à se retenir.

Le liquide blanchâtre du blond vint se coller sur son torse, mais l'Uzumaki ne s'arrêta pas la. Il continuait de se mouvoir pour que Sasuke vienne lui aussi. Lorsqu'il sentit la semence se répandre en lui, il se laissa tomber contre le brun, enfouissant son visage dans le cou opalescent.

Ils étaient silencieux, écoutant les battements de leurs cœurs qui se répercutaient avec violence. Le silence environnant et les quelques bruits nocturnes qui les entouraient vinrent à nouveau imprégner leur tympan.

Sasuke enveloppa Naruto de ses bras, dans un geste tendre et protecteur et l'embrassa sur le front, l'arête de son nez, finissant par sa bouche. L'autre lui rendit son baiser et essaya de se lever. Il ne réussit qu'à retomber sur le corps éphèbe de son amant, la douleur qui lui lancinait les reins l'empêchant d'aller bien loin.

L'Uchiha se releva, laissant Naruto à terre. Il ramassa les habits qui s'éparpillaient d'ici de là et l'aida à se rhabiller. Puis, portant Naruto comme le ferait un nouveau marié avec son épouse, il reprit la route qu'ils avaient quittée plus tôt.

Naruto rouspéta qu'il pouvait marché plusieurs fois, mais ses essais se soldaient tous par des échecs. Le blond n'arrivait pas à aligner deux pas. Sasuke ne l'écouta donc plus et continua de le porter tout le long du chemin. Le souffle de Naruto se réfléchissait sur la poitrine découverte du brun et se fit de plus en plus régulière.

Le reste de la nuit passa rapidement. Un bruit sourd cogna aux oreilles du blond. Un bruit insupportable. Il ouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la porte de son appartement. Il sentait encore une faible souffrance du coté de son postérieur, mais ne réalisa pas tout de suite, encore à moitié endormie. Il ouvrit la porte et se fit envahir.

-NARUTOOOOOO ça fait une heure que je frappe à la porte

-Ouaaaaahfff, le blond bâilla à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, s'en foutant complètement. Qu'é tu veux ?

-Eh ben en fait on…..

-………tous les ninjas regardaient Naruto avec insistance. Certains un immense sourire sur la face, d'autres l'air gênait, d'autres encore assez surpris qu'ils aient pu aller aussi loin.

-Quoi ? Naruto se regarda et vit qu'il ne portait qu'un boxer pour seul vêtement.

-Usuratonkachi ? la voix de Sasuke s'éleva dans le fond de l'appartement, l'Uchiha venait de sortir de la douche et le blond ne l'avait pas entendu.

-MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA les rires du soir précédent reprirent de plus belle. Et augmentèrent lorsqu'il virent le brun arrivait dans un pantalon orange bien trop cour pour sa taille.

-Félicitation Naruto. Kakashi lui serait la main, apparemment ravi.

-Néji occupe toi mieux de ta cousine. Saï refourgua la brunette au Hyuga hilare.

-Hey les gars, par ici la monnaie !!! Shikamaru levait les poings dans un signe de victoire, heureux de se faire de l'argent aussi facilement.

-BANDE DE BAKA !!!!!! Naruto referma violemment la porte derrière lui. SASUKE CRETIN TU

-Hu ? qui t'as dit d'ouvrir la porte aussi. Le brun l'embrassa à perdre haleine et rouvrit la porte.

-Vous voulez quoi les gêneurs ?

-……….MWAHAHAHAHAHA

-Tchhhhh, le brun allait refermer la porte, mais la rosée reprit ses esprits.

-On amenait juste les cadeaux pour Naruto puisque vous êtes partis si ….tôt hier soir.

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHA

-Ha ha ha je rigole bande de crétins finis. Le blond, rouge de honte leur faisait dos.

-Ho tu te calmes « Usuratonkachi »

-Y'a que moi qu'à le droit de l'appeler comme ça Kiba. Les yeux noirs le défiaient de recommencer.

-Mouais mouais, allez, poussez vous, on a des cadeaux à distribuer là.

Le groupe entra dans l'appartement et se dirigea vers le salon, posant des paquets les uns sur les autres sur une petite table basse tandis que Naruto retournait enfiler quelques vêtements.

Ils prirent place ou il le pouvait, s'entassant dans la petite pièce illuminée. Naruto se mit à terre, dos contre un sofa et défit les cadeaux les uns après les autres, de plus en plus heureux.

Lorsqu'il n'y en eut plus qu'un, Sasuke prit place sur le siège derrière le blond, le laissant entre ses jambes et se pencha pour finalement lui mettre dans les mains un petit paquet de couleur sobre. Le blond l'ouvrit et tomba sur une chevalière dont l'armoirie n'était autre que celle des Uchiha. Naruto se retourna et se jeta au cou du brun, l'embrassant vigoureusement.

-non mais dites si on gêne…

-vous gênez, cassez vous. Sasuke les regardait, ses yeux leurs disant qu'il le pensait vraiment.

-…………….

-Tchhh Sasuke me fous pas la honte la c'est déjà bon là. Bon, puisque je viens de me lever, je vais prendre un petit déj'…..quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Les filles vinrent l'aider, cherchant à voir la bague de plus près, tandis que les garçons échangeaient leurs impressions et questionnaient le brun. Mais ce dernier gardait le silence.

Les commentaires s'élevèrent au milieu des cris d'indignation du futur Hokage qui s'acharnait à garder une certaine consistance. Vaine détermination face à un Sasuke qui s'amusait à l'embrasser lorsqu'il s'y attendait le moins. Ainsi continua la matinée jusqu'à ce que le brun ne les chasse réellement.


End file.
